Dungeon Rampage Wiki
Dungeon Rampage is a hack-n- slash, dungeon crawler that's heavily inspired by popular titles such as Blizzard’s Diablo series, Gauntlet and the Behemoth's Castle Crashers. Players take control of a hero and battle their way through a series of randomly-generated dungeons with up to three friends in an attempt to level up, acquire loot and defeat as many monsters as possible. Launched in the last quarter of 2011, the game currently has over 740,000 active users each month. Reviewed as one of the best Action Adventure Social games, Dungeon Rampage has a 4.4/5 star rating and is featured in the top twenty action-adventure games on Facebook. Dungeon Rampage is developed by the Los Angeles based game company, Rebel Entertainment. Character Class There are currently six different character classes the player can recruit from the local tavern. They can be broadly classified into melee, range, magic, and healer class. The original series of these character are termed as 'Classic' characters (i.e - The Classic Berserker, The Classic Ranger). Thus the classic range of characters are as follows. Each character class can be bought from the Tavern. Every hero also has it's own special move called Dungeon Buster. Currently the highest level possible is 100. Making Dungeon Rampage to have a total of 600 levels to gain in total. Classic Series Classic Berserker.jpg|Berserker - Starting Hero.|link=http://dungeonrampage.wikia.com/wiki/Berserker Classic Ranger.jpg|Ranger - 20,000 Coins or 20 Gems.|link=http://dungeonrampage.wikia.com/wiki/Ranger Classic Sorcerer.jpg|Sorcerer - 100,000 Coins or 75 Gems.|link=http://dungeonrampage.wikia.com/wiki/Sorcerer Classic Battle chef.jpg|Battle Chef - 40,000 Coins or 30 Gems.|link=http://dungeonrampage.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_Chef Classic Vampire Hunter.jpg|Vampire Hunter 150,000 Coins or 100 Gems.|link=http://dungeonrampage.wikia.com/wiki/Vampire_Hunter Classic Ghost Samurai.jpg|Ghost Samurai - 240,000 Coins or 150 Gems.|link=http://dungeonrampage.wikia.com/wiki/Ghost_Samurai Currently there is only 6 Heroes but there are 4 slots remaining which are marked as "Coming Soon" Heroes. : : : : : : Skins Series Skins are extra styles that are applied to a hero. Owning skins does not change the statistics of the hero character that the player has recruited. Currently there are only two characters that have skins, namely the Beserker and Samurai. Berserker Series DR-TribalBerserker.png|link=Berserker DR-AmazonBerserker.png|link=Berserker DR-BravescarBerserker.png|link=Berserker DR-HighlandBerserker.png|link=Berserker Ghost Samurai Series Skins can only be bought with rubies. Currency There are two types of in-game currencies - Coins and Gems. These currencies can be used to recruit new characters or purchase items in the shop. There are a few differences between coins and gems, the basic being coins are free and gems cost real world money. The player can also buy coin packs with gems (and not the other way round). Coins Players can collect coins in multiple ways. They can grind for coins in the dungeon, breaking up destructible items to receive coins, selling unwanted items, or killing enemies and defeating mini bosses. Players are also awarded coin bonuses at the end of the dungeon for the number of kills. The game also offers coin packs to players for a certain gem value. 3,500 coins for 15 gems, 8,000 coins for 30 gems and 18,000 coins for 60 gems. Gems The game uses gems as its CASH currency also known as Real-Life Money. Gems are sold in in the following packs of 30, 75, 150, 300, 750 and 1,500. The current rate for each gem is $0.06 USD. Players cannot find gems in dungeons or earn gems in-game. However, gems can be earned by signing up for deals (through Facebook) and by doing surveys. Players can use gems to purchase Coin Packs, Heroes, Weapons, Hero Skins, Pets, Consumable Items/Boosters, Skill Resets and Storage Increases. Battle This is more of a World Map. Here you embark on your journey and defeat any dungeon that comes your way. You will begin on Rookie League Dungeons. Once completed you can move up to Gladiator League. After you have crushed the lesser dungeons you can move on to Champion League. If you manage to complete that and are still up for more there is the final dungeon called The Grindhouse. So set off with your friends or like-minded allies and defeat those dungeons! It is said in an extra selection in the Battle Menu that there are more dungeons coming soon Tavern At the Tavern you're able to select any characters you have recruited and see the cost to recruit new heroes. Here the most important information regarding your hero is displayed, such as: Hero description, Likes & Dislikes, Attack/Defense/Speed Ratings, Usable Weapon Types, Level, Experience and Skins. Naturally you can purchase Heroes and Skins in either the Tavern or Shop. Shop This will be the most useful vendor you have ever seen. From this menu you can explore the Featured Items & Sales, buy that Hero you've been longing to recruit, buy a new Style/Skin to add a twist to an old favorite, browse the ever changing Weapon Stock, Pick up Revival Items & Boosters for those difficult dungeons, buy a companion for added fun & mayhem or just giveaway some gifts to allies. Running low on coins? No problem! You can purchase more with gems. Training Here you can improve the stats of your heroes. Select any one of the four following attributes: Melee/Shooting/Magic Damage - Increases Hero Damage for standard attacks. Hero Secondary Attribute - Increases a unique secondary depending on the hero. Fury/Shooting Speed/Mana Regen/Cooking/Melee Power/Spirit Energy. Defensive Attribute - Increases the overall survival of the hero. Max Health/Movement Speed/Magic Defense/Shooting Defense. Offensive Support Attribute - Increases the overall offensiveness capabilities of the hero. Max Mana/Mana Regen/Max Health. You will gain a total of 78 Training Stat Points. Stat points are only awarded from levels 2-60. Levels 2-20: 2 points per level. Levels 21-60: 1 point per level. Storage Also known as Inventory, this Storage area is home to all your fine treasures you have collected during your journey. You will find your Weapons, Potions and Pets located inside. From this menu you're able to equip any of your heroes with your available weapons or switch weapons between heroes, add or remove a Booster and even change your selected Pet. Unlike the shop, here you can select items in your Storage/Inventory and sell them for coins. You will start off with a basic 15 weapon slots and can use Gems to increase the available slots. For 15 more weapons slots you will need 120 Gems followed by 30 for 225 Gems and 45 for 315 Gems. Adding Friends So, you're liking the game and think a buddy of yours might like it too. What do you do? Simple! Invite them to the game. As long as they too have a Facebook account you can simply select them from your list of Friends and send away. Get started by clicking the Green Invite button in the game, find your friend and hit Send Request. Game Help ~ "Invite friends to join you in LIVE multiplayer action! More friends = More firepower!" Category:Browse Category:Browse